


Praise Be To Dean

by TheAuthorGod



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, bible dirty talk, can be read as either top dean or top cas, cas was an angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4664673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAuthorGod/pseuds/TheAuthorGod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>So, sometimes I think of Dean having a praise/dirty talk kink and I also love the idea of Cas delivering it.  I mean, can you even imagine the kinds of things that could come out of his mouth since he was an angel of the lord?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Praise Be To Dean

**Author's Note:**

> UNPROOF'D. UNEDIT'D. UNBETA'D. Story is mine, characters are not.

_Psalms 81:16b_

_“And with honey from the rock I would satisfy you.”_

Cas humming when Dean trudges through the door after him from a long day. They are both in too many layers to count and all Cas wants is to start to strip Dean right there. Dean seems to have the same idea, grabbing Cas’ jaw with desperate finger tips and bringing their lips together.

Breaking the kiss, Cas goes straight for Dean’s zipper. “Honey, I’m going to rock you so hard.” Cas makes a display of it, pressing their hips together and sucking at Dean’s lower lip. “I will satisfy you.”

_Psalms 19:10_

_“They are more desirable than gold, yes, than much fine gold; Sweeter also than honey and the drippings of the honeycomb.”_

Dean kneeling in front of Cas, taking his cock into his mouth, and Cas pulling on his hair, saying, “You are more desirable than gold, yes,” pant, “than much fine gold.” Dean flicks his tongue over the head. Cas moans before continuing, “Sweeter also than honey and the drippings of the honeycomb.”

_Psalms 119:103_

_“How sweet are Your words to my taste! Yes, sweeter than honey to my mouth!”_

Then they’re grinding together and Dean does a quick swivel of his lips and Cas begins to mumble into his shoulder, “How sweet are your movements to my taste!” Cas gasps and grabs onto Dean’s shoulders to steady himself, sucking a large hickey into Dean’s neck before continuing his murmurs, “Yes, sweeter than honey to my mouth.”

They find the bed and crawl on, Dean pulling a lust-lazy Cas along with him.

_Song of Solomon 4:11_

_“Your lips, my bride, drip honey; Honey and milk are under your tongue, And the fragrance of your garments is like the fragrance of Lebanon."_

When they are about come together, one inside the other, and Cas leans forward to push his lips into Dean’s, Cas breathes onto Dean’s lips still grinding in small circles. “Your lips, my lover, drip honey.” He surges forward again, plunging his tongue into Dean’s mouth, tasting himself on Dean’s tongue; he moans and rocks more. “Milk and honey are under your tongue.”

Dean is blushing by then and face plants into the pillow next to Cas’ head. Cas takes in a deep breath of Dean and the pillow and rubs his hands up Dean’s back, arms, shoulders, neck.

“And the smell on your sheets is like the smell that clings to you.” He presses a chaste kiss to the hinge in Dean’s jaw.

**Author's Note:**

> And… that’s how you reserve a spot in hell guys.
> 
> [Dually posted on tumblr [HERE](http://cockleddean.tumblr.com/post/127683202378/praise-be-to-dean)]
> 
> me: cockleddean.tumblr.com


End file.
